


Rêves d'encre

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Tattoo fetish, Tattoos, UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt a des tatouages sur tout le corps, une histoire pour chacun et suffisamment de passion pour ne pas se rendre compte que lui demander de les voir n'est qu'une excuse pour le voir, lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rêves d'encre

**Author's Note:**

> Allez savoir pourquoi, cette idée m'est venue un jour et ne m'a pas laissé tranquille avant que la fic soit écrite. Pas vraiment de scénario, les personnages auraient pu être mieux caractérisés, mais j'avais envie...

Newt avait jeté sa chemise au sol en hâte, trop excité pour voir si elle était tombée dans une flaque de café ou d'entrailles de Kaiju. Il prit une seconde pour rechausser ses lunettes, et Gottleib s'amusa un instant du contraste entre son visage et le reste de son corps. Peut-être avait-il trop passé de temps à ses côtés pour associer ses traits à son activité immédiatement. Il était certain que pour le reste du monde, Newt donnait moins l'air d'un biologiste émérite ayant eu son sixième doctorat l'année de ses 25 ans, que lui donnait l'air d'un mathématicien, et les tatouages n'aidaient pas.

Ses yeux redescendirent rapidement sur sa poitrine, admirant les nouveaux monstres stylisés en écoutant d'une oreille les histoires de son collègue. Pour chacun, son nom de code, catégorie, type, poids, taille, le jaeger qui l'avait descendu, et le nom des pilotes, et une plongée dans les souvenirs du scientifique aux yeux brillants, jusqu'à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait quand le kaiju en question avait été repéré. Hermann avait un petit sourire en coin à le voir aussi enthousiaste. Comme tout geek qui se respecte, dès qu'on le lançait sur sa passion, l'éminent Docteur Geiszler devenait intarissable, et avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Et lui, de son côté, avait une parfaite excuse pour passer du temps à suivre des yeux les pleins et déliés de l'encre sur sa peau. Il avait mis longtemps à lui demander, craignant les moqueries de son pseudo rival, craignant sans doute aussi qu'il se doute la véritable raison pour laquelle il le voulait. Pas qu'il soit vraiment intéressé par les histoires de vieux Kaiju. Il les connaissait tous, du moins il connaissait les aspects les plus utiles de leurs apparitions, ceux qui servaient à ses recherches, et ceux qui leur permettraient de les annihiler. Non, si les tatouages de Newton l'intéressaient, c'était pour autre chose. L'aspect artistique, pourrait-on dire poliment. Il avait toujours été fasciné, depuis leur première rencontre, par ces ornements.

Quelques années plus tôt, son point de vue sur les tatouages, sur les modifications corporelles en général avait été assez tranché. Rituels barbares qui n'avaient plus leur place dans le monde moderne, marques d'une forme de rébellion et erreurs de jeunesses indélébiles. Il avait changé d'avis en rencontrant Newton, sa fascination presque perverse pour les Kaiju, assez pour se les inscrire dans la peau. Comme les petits symboles sur les plastrons des jaegers, lui avait sur le corps un monument à chaque monstre détruit par le Pan Pacific Defense Corps, ou presque. S'il avait froncé le nez les premiers jours, il avait appris à connaitre celui qu'il appelait une groupie de Kaiju, et ses marques faisaient tellement partie de lui qu'Hermann ne se serait pas imaginé son corps autrement que couvert d'encre, et il avait fini par s'imaginer son corps beaucoup trop souvent pour sa propre santé mentale.

Newt s'était retourné et lui montrait maintenant l'image de Reckoner, le Kaiju dont les ossements étaient à l'origine de la création de la cité des os à Hong Kong, dans le bas de son dos. Hermann se rapprocha encore un peu, toujours sur son fauteuil à roulettes, parcourant des yeux son dos plutôt agréablement musclé, cherchant les quelques centimètres où l'on pouvait encore voir la couleur de sa peau entre le bleu, le jaune, le rouge, les dents tranchantes et faces reptiliennes stylisées, comme d'anciennes estampes japonaises. Sa main se serrait et se desserrait sur sa jambe, l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas y mettre les mains était immense. Non, c'aurait été… trop. Déjà qu'il profitait totalement du fanatisme de Newton pour observer, détailler son corps et ses ornements comme s'il s'était agi d'une œuvre d'art, ou une de ces équations particulièrement complexes qu'il aimait décortiquer sur son temps libre, non, toucher aurait été malvenu.

"Il continue un peu bas, tu vois?"

Effectivement, la partie inférieure du monstre était tranchée par la ceinture du pantalon du docteur, qui tirait sur le tissu pour en montrer un maximum. Hermann n'avait aucune confiance en sa voix, à cet instant précis, il aurait voulu se contenter de secouer la tête en réponse, mais Newt lui tournait toujours le dos, aussi il du rassembler tout son courage pour émettre d'une voix cassante un faible :

"Pas tout."

Il s'était imaginé que Newton déboutonne son pantalon et le baisse juste assez pour qu'il puisse admirer le reste du dessin. C'était mal connaître son collègue. Une seconde à peine plus tard le pantalon était par terre et il le poussait d'un coup de pied au loin avant de tirer du pouce sur l'élastique d'un boxer siglé du logo du pan pacific defense corps pour dévoiler la naissance de ses fesses et le reste des pattes et de la queue du kaiju. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir à autre chose, la main de Gottleib s'était levée pour retracer de deux doigts les contours du monstre dans le creux de ses reins. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le dos de l'autre homme, et failli retirer en vitesse ses doigts, mais Newt ne chercha pas à éviter son contact. Au contraire, il mit une main sur le mur devant lui pour se pencher un peu plus en avant, un pouce toujours passé dans l'élastique de son boxer.

La position était digne d'une couverture de magazine qu'on range dans les hautes étagères, et Gottleib se sentit blêmir alors qu'une bonne partie du sang de ses joues était redirigée ailleurs. Ses doigts le brûlaient là où ils étaient en contact avec la peau du scientifique, mais il continuait de parcourir les contours de Reckoner. Un coup d'œil vers le haut, rapide, envoya un nouveau frisson dans sa nuque. Newton respirait un rien plus fort, ses joues étaient rougies et ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez. Son air enthousiaste avait disparu, et il ne disait plus un mot, il n'avait même pas parlé des monstres qui s'enroulaient autour de ses mollets. Hermann ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il ne perdrait pas de temps pour y réfléchir. Il avait vite appris, depuis la première attaque de Kaiju, que le temps était un luxe que l'humanité avait perdu. Quand le monde risquait d'être annihilé du jour au lendemain, que les villes étaient rasées en quelques heures, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de se poser des questions trop longtemps.

Le fauteuil à roulettes partit en arrière quand il se leva d'un bond en empoignant la hanche de Newton qui prit une inspiration hachée. Malgré tout, il ne bougea pas d'un poil, si ce n'était pour se cambrer un tout petit peu plus, ou frissonner quand Hermann retraçait du bout des ongles de son autre main chaque tatouage. Tatouages qui ne l'intéressaient plus vraiment, à dire vrai, tant ils faisaient partie de leur propriétaire, comme ses grains de beauté, ses cicatrices. Ils étaient ce qui rendait Newt lui, et Hermann ne les différenciait plus de ses yeux gris malicieux, ou de ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait envie de lui, tout entier, et il s'en rendait compte alors qu'une de ses mains tremblantes se glissaient dans son boxer et le faisait descendre encore un peu plus bas. Il ne savait pas vraiment si les tatouages l'avaient fait aimer Newt ou si Newt lui avait fait aimer les tatouages, et pour l'instant il s'en foutait, tout ce qui importait, c'était que Newt se presse contre lui, qu'il halète à mesure de ses caresses, qu'il réprime un grognement contre son bras.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'autre chose.


End file.
